Lucy - the wolf slayer
by devils daughter19
Summary: Lucy has a secret that no one knows a except her spirits. When Lucy gets kicked out of her team she gets attacked and that slowly leads to her secret coming out. Will she survive the events that are coming her way and who will help her through them. On hitas
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's p.o.v

It has been 5 months since lisanna returned from the dead and fairy tale was celebrating but after a month everyone apart from levy, jet dory, Mirajane gajeel, gray, master, laxus and his team were ignoring Lucy and funny enough me and lisanna had become quick friends.

I was up at the request broad to pick a mission when I smelt ash walking up to me and I immediately knew natsu was behind me and so I rolled me eyes and without looking at him I said ' what do you want natsu' While still looking at the board. I could natsu was confused as to how I knew it was him but he just shook it off ' lucy we need to talk' was all he said and I replied with the simple answer 'shoot' after I said that I turned and faced him and when I fully turned round he stepped back because he saw my normal chocolate Brown Eyes had flecks of gold and were outlined with silver. He was speechless and I was getting impatient and Said ' so natsu what did you want to talk about' after I said that he snapped out of his case and said 'well lucy I am kicking you out of team natsu because you were only ever a replacement for lisanna' by the time he said that the entire guild was quiet and you could hear lighning crackle around laxus and everyone could feel the temperature drop but I shocked everyone when I said 'is that it cause I have things I need to do'.

(No one's P.o.v)

Once natsu heard Lucy say that he got angry that she wasn't sad or begging him to let her stay on the team so he charged at her with his fist lit up and threw the punch at Lucy, but all she did was bend backwards to avoid the punch. When she straightened up she saw her friends smirking and everyone else with their jaws dropped while staring at her so while natsu was in shock lucy punched him in the face after Lucy did that she saw natsu's foot heading towards her stomach, she knew that she couldn't dodge it so she braced herself and when his foot landed in her stomach she was thrown across the guild and into a wall. Everyone was just staring at nasty while a few glared at him but their head's whipped round when they heard Lucy cursing and they all gasped because the sweet and innocent Lucy was swearing 'God dammit that bloody hurt, I should have fuckn seen that coming though.' All the Dragon slayers froze when they smelt blood while Lucy felt something leaking out of the bandages and through her orange shirt. Lucy swore one more time before groaning in pain and standing up, Wendy then rushed over to the bleeding girl and pulled her up into the infirmary while most of the guild followed even master came to see what was wrong with Lucy. When Wendy pulled Lucy's shirt up and took the bandages off everyone paled at what they saw, a large gash going from the top of her right shoulder to her left hip bone. They all gasped at the size and wonder what could have done it and when it happened but everyone stepped back when they felt the air charging up Lucy then said to laxus ' calm down sparky it barely hurts anymore'.


	2. Chapter 2

(No one's P.o.v)

It has been 3 weeks since that incident and since Lucy was kicked out of team natsu and lucy was banned from going on missions until her back heals. Now Lucy is sitting at the bar drinking a strawberry smoothie, Lucy was happily drinking her normal drink when she suddenly felt **her** near and not 2 minutes later the guild door's burst open and a dozen knives were sent flying towords lucy.

'Mira get an now' shouted Lucy she then spun around and dogged the knives with ease, she made it look like she dogged knives everyday but when you think about it she dose because of the amount of things that get thrown around the guild. Once all the knives were thrown lucy sighed and began to help Mira pick up all the bits of glass, everyone suddenly heard levy scream and lucy whipped around and aught a dagger just inches from we face she studied the design on the blade and sighed for the tenth time that day and slid the knife it into her left boot and pulled her own knife and threw it into the shadows. The only sound you could hear was Lucy's foot steps as she walked into the shadows. All eyes were on her and soon enough Lucy was sent flying across the guide and into the bar.

'God dammit why the hell did you Chuck me into the bar rouge' Lucy asked as he stepped out of the shadows and pulled her Jo's when Lucy was standing she pulled rouge into a hug, at that moment people began to feel the temperature drop and everyone looked over to Gray and saw ice creeping along the floor, everyone turned back to Lucy and Rouge when he asked 'are you ready to go Lucy'

'Yes just give me a minute' Lucy then ran over to Mira and whispered something in ear then Lucy ran back to rouge and then they disappeared into the shadows leaving the whole guild shocked and confused about were Lucy went with a saber.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey's p.o.v

It has been 5 months since anyone in team Natsu apart from me has talked to lucy and when I arrived late to the guild one day (running from Juvia) I saw the flame idiot kicking Lucy off the team. I was shocked to see that Lucy didn't care and then had a faint smile because that meant that Lucy didn't like marsh., no one knew of my feelings about Lucy. When I saw natsu was about to hit Lucy she surprised everyone except for the people who talked to her because she dogged him by bending backwards and hitting him instead, I was then angry because natsu hit her and she went flying into a wall. What scared me is when all the Dragon slayers froze while looking at Lucy with wide eyes while she friend in pain while standing and I could faintly see something dark seeping through her shirt, Wendy then rushed over to Lucy and dragged her to the infirmary and I was hot on her heels. When I got there I was shocked to see a scar going from the top of her right shoulder to the bottom of her left hip, I had to step back a few feet because laxus was angry and that meant lightning was sparking around his body and I did not feel like being fried.

3 weeks later I was watching Lucy sip her smoothie when I noticed that she had gone tense right before the doors burst open and something fast came flying through them. Lucy then shouted to a shocked Mira to get down as if she knew what they were. When everything was over we found out that they were knives, Lucy then sighed and being to help Mira clean up when we all heard levy scream Lucy's name and a second later Lucy spun around and caught the knife inches from her face and I let out a breath knowing Lucy was going to be ok. We all saw Lucy studying the design on the blade and slide it into her left boot and pulled her own knife out of her right boot and threw it into a dark corner of the guild. When Lucy walked over to the corner she threw her knife into all eyes were on her but as soon as she reached the corner she was chucked into the bar, when we heard Lucy asking rouge why he did that we all looked at each other confused and when I turned back I got angry because Lucy was hugging the sabertooth mage rough chenly, everyone looked at me because the temperature dropped and they all backed away because ice was beginning to crawl up my body I was then confused again when rouge asked Lucy if she was ready to go and Lucy said to give her a minute and then she ran over to Mira and whispered something to her then she ran back to rouge and then they disappeared into the shadows while leaving the whole guild shocked. I was then worried because I didn't know where she had gone or when she was suppose to return.


	4. Chapter 4

(Grey's p.o.v)

It has been a week since Lucy disappeared with rouge chenly from Sabertooth and everyone who still talked to her is worried because we don't know where she went and Mira was not letting anyone go to look for her. A day after Lucy left Wendy returned from a 3 week mission with Romeo and charla, she ran up to me with Romeo and asked where Lucy- nee was and I replied that I didn't know and after a few days she began to worry because she hadn't returned yet. Me Wendy and lisanna quit team natsu because of the way he treated Lucy and on top of that lisanna is refusing to talk to that flame idiot. So now the guild is quiet and refusing to be happy unit Lucy is back safe.

(No one's p.o.v)

Everyone in the guild is doing their own thing when they suddenly heard Mira scream and they all turned around with confused expressions and saw Mira looking at something with her hand over her mouth and crying then when people looked over to the guild doors they all gasped because standing there was a beaten and bloody Lucy Heartfillia. Everyone was shocked because Lucy was pale as a ghost and the state she was in was worse, Lucy had a burst lip a black eye and a gash going from the middle of her forehead to her right eye, her left arm was wrapped but people could see the blood seeping out of the bandages and her clothes were torn in various places. Lucy just stared back and gave a weak smile while the thunder God tribe rushed over to her and she managed to say 'hay everyone' before she fainted and that's when Gray and Wendy rushed over to her. Gray took her from bixlow and ran up to the infirmary with Wendy while laxus went to tell his grandfather that Lucy was back and is in the infirmary and then people saw them run out of his office and to the infirmary. Everyone in the guild was left speechless about what they saw and the condition Lucy was in and they all couldn't help but think what happened to her.

(Wendy's p.o.v)

This has been the second time I've had to treat Lucy for secure wounds but last time I knew what happened but this time I I'm in the dark and we won't get to know what's happened to her until she wakes up. I kicked Gray out and asked him if he could go to Lucy's apartment to get her some cloths. When I was taking off Lucy's shirt and trousers to get a better look at her wounds I gasped and stepped back in shock and ran out the room to shout for Mira to come up and help me and I ran back in the room with Mira coming seconds later and we both stared at Lucy because she had claw marks but what shocked us the most wad the silver covering the deeper wounds. We screamed when there was a flash of gold next to us but calmed down when we saw it was loke.

'Loke what happened to Lucy why does she have claw marks on her' I asked seriously

'I'm afraid I can't tell you that Wendy' loke said sadly and he honestly looked guilty for not telling me

'Well can you at least tell me who done this to her they'd pleaded. Loke then turned to me with a serious expression

'You can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you Wendy' I nodded and he then explained to me that her sister Luna was the one who did this but that Lucy also done a lot more damage to her. After loke told me that he went back to the spirit world and me and Mira started to heal Lucy and I told Mira not to tell anyone what loke just said and j as we finished healing Lucy there was a knock on the door and Mira went over to get the clothes from Gray and she told him he could see Lucy tomorrow and to just let her rest for the night. When Gray left we started to dress Lucy but right before we out her top on we noticed she would have a scar of the claw marks on her stomach and we both nodded sadly before putting her top on and leaving the room to let her rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**hay everyone I have a idea for a new story but I need a little help. I plan to make Lucy one of the 7 deadly sins but I can't figure out what one to make lucy**

**Pride - wolf.**

**Envy - tiger**

**Greed - monkey - this is gonna be driven tail**

**Lust - siren**

**Wrath - Fox**

**Sloth - spirit animal sloth**

**Gluttony - spirit animal Bear**

**Let me know what one you think she should be.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Master's p.o.v)

I was sitting in my office with laxus doing this dammed paperwork that never seems to end but I could tell that laxus was thinking of Lucy, Rather recently he has been rather protective of the younger blond so when I pointed this out to him he told me she was like his little sister and that he is just trying to look out for her.

(Flashback)

Me and lacks were sitting at the bar and laxus kept looking at the door as if he is waiting for someone so I looked around the guild and noticed everyone was there except for Lucy and I the n remember that he and Lucy were getting pretty close so I decided to ask him about it. 'Hay laxus you and Lucy have been spending a lot of time together is there something going on between you two' Laxus then looked at me and says 'nothing's going on in that sense I just feel like she is my little sister and I just want to protect her' he said that with such sincerity and I smiled at that comment because Lexus was opening up he then added with a grin 'besides she likes someone else'. Just as he finished saying that the guild doors open and Lucy comes walking in while giving Wendy a piggyback ride with Wendy giggling at something the blond said.

(End flashback)

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door and we both sighed because we got to stop doing this dreaded paperwork I shouted come in and was surprised when little Wendy walked in and stopped in frount of my desk .

'What can I do for you Wendy' I asked rather curiously

' Its about Lucy master ' at those 4 words me and laxus were giving Wendy our full attention

'I know why Lucy fainted' she told us 'why my child's

'It was from blood loss' wendy stated but before I could say anything she continued 'when I finished healing Lucy I noticed that she has scars covering her body but the most noticeable is the e claw marks on her stomach.' She stopped to let us process the information before she continued ' she is going to be fine she just needs rest' and with that said she left me and laxus to think over on what Wendy had just said, we knew we wouldn't get any answers unit Lucy wakes up so with a heavy sigh we both got back to this dreaded paperwork but with a lingering thought _what happened to you lucy_

(time skip) Lucy's p.o.v

I woke up with a start and instantly groaned from the quick movement on my body. After a few minutes I got up and stretched and hearing my back crack I stopped, looking around I noticed that I was in the guild's infirmary I just shrugged it off while picking up my keys and placing my hand over loke's key and asking him what happened after I fainted, after loke told me I thanked him and told him he could come out if he wanted and he said he would be out soon I then put my hand over virgo's key and asked her if she could give me a pair of my normal licensure in a dark blue and not a minute later the fly appeared on the table beside the bed I was standing next to I thanked her and then put them on. I silently walked out of the infirmary and saw that nobody had noticed me yet not even the Dragon slayers, I just ignored the stares and jamp from the second floor and landed without a noise and even if I did no one would notice because another brawl was going on so I just walked over to the bar. When I arrived at the bar after dogging flying tables I immediately said 'hay Mira can I get a strawberry smoothie'

'Sure just give me a minute' it seems like she hasn't really noticed I'm awake yet, oops through that to soon ** 'Lucy your awake' **Mira shouted and just like that the guild went unnaturally quiet while looking over at Mira giving me a bone crushing hug, but as soon as she put her hands on my stomach I flinched because the claw marks on my stomach were still a bit tender and Mira must have noticed because she quickly sprang back while saying how sorry she was. It was like a time bomb went off because the guild started shouting at me asking if I was ok of what happened, I had to cover my ears because of my sensitive hearing (it's even better than a Dragon slayers) and I soon saw master and lacks looking at me from the second floor. Master then beckons me to come up and I nodded all the while everyone in the guild was still shouting at me I just sighed before putting two fingers in my mouth and giving an ear piercing whistle that had everyone covering there ears. When they were all quite I started to speak ' look I know you were all worried about me but I am fine and I will explain everything later but for now I am going to talk to master ok' when I saw everyone nod II walked upstairs with my smoothie in hand and into master's office to explain what happened.

Hay guys sorry about the late updated been busy with school. Just letting you know to keep voting on which sin you think Lucy should be the ones so far are

**pride - 3**

**Envy - 1**

**Lust - 1 **

**Wrath - 1 **

keep voting


	7. Chapter 7

'Normal doesn't

_thinking _

**_flashback_**

**silver'sthoughts**

...Once I entered master's office I sat down and stared at master and laxus, it was completely silent and I was getting annoyed because they just continued to stare so I sights for what felt like the tenth time today and asked the obvious question

'so what do you guys want to know'

'we want to know what happened Blondie' Laxus said with a serious expression and i sighed for two reasons while getting a tick Mark. One he is blond to. Two could he not see the streaks of black in my hair. I suddenly felt silver's presence in my mind, I heard both master and Lexus take a sharp intake of breath and I knew that my eye's had turned silver but at that moment I didn't care because u was arguing with my wolf.

(Lucy's mind)

**Lucy you should tell them they might be able to help**

_I can't do that and you know it_

**Why not tell me that. Do you not trust your namika**

_I trust then just fine but this is my problem not there's._

**Lucy they are worried can't you see that, if you love them tell them**

_alright do you want me to show them my wolf form_

**yes it will help them understand now I will talk to you soon ok**

_ok now I need to go laxus looks like he is going to fry me any minute now_

normal

My eyes turned back to their normal colour just in time for me to jump out of the way to avoid being hit be lightning and I glared at laxus 'what the he'll sparky' Laxus got a tick Mark but before he could say anything master interviend 'now now don't start fighting. Now Lucy can you tell us what happened to you' master asked 'and could you explain why your eyes turned silver for 5 minutes' Laxus added

'I can do you one better laxus I will show you and master I can tell you why I was so injured, just don't interrupt got it or I won't continue got it' I said while staring at Lexus causing him to glare and master to chuckle.

_**(flashback)**_

_**I arrived at the heartfillia mansion with rouge and saw sting with Luna 'oh hay Lucy are you ready for 3 days of hell' Luna asked **_

_**Yep I'm ready for he'll but you know it's necessary until we break the curse or find our mate's' I replied but I said the last part with a cheeky grin 'oh yea I am sorry about what will happen' 'me to ssister' I then turn around to my best friend 'you should be shedding back now I don't want you you getting hurt ok' 'ok Lucy I will see you in a few days' rouge said while giving me a hug and our usual handshake. We then turned around and saw sting and Luna in a rather passionate embrace, me and rouge gave each other a grin cause we knew they would get together so I coughed to get their attention and they sprung apart, that caused me and rouge to lose it. While laughing rouge went up to sting and they both disappeared rouge laughing at a red faced sting all the while I was on the floor laughing at a red faced Luna after a few minutes I found myself face first in the ground. 'Ok ok I'm sorry but I honestly couldn't help it' 'i know but it was fun kicking you this time' 'yea yea now let's go we have to get daddy's**_

**_Timeskip_**

_**By the end of the 3 days me and Luna were severely injured, we had transformed back and were lying on the ground passed out and that's how the boys found us. When the boys picked us up to take us inside our wounds had coverd themselves in silver and gold, when rouge picked me up sting picked up Luna they put us in our room and sat on our beds and rouge asked ' ok so what's the damage. I answered seen as Luna fell asleep from the pain and to let her body heal quicker 'well we have bite and claw marks everywhere, a broken leg, a few broken ribs a cracked skull and a few ripped muscles.' Rouge froned at how many injuries there were because it was more than normal and told me to get some sleep, right after he said that I fell asleep.**_

_**(End flashback)**_

'So after my more serious wounds healed I had rouge drop me off outside and hear we are.' Both master and Lexus were staring at me with wide eye's then Lexus asked me 'how are you even awake' I looked at him and saw a mix of panic and concern on his face and gave a slight smile ' I have always been a quick healer' they just continued to stare and I was getting annoyed 'do you want to see why my eye's turned silver'

'Of course my child' master said 'we will have to go outside then' and with that said I walked out with the two of them following.

(Laxus p.o.v)

When Lucy walked into the office I breathed a sigh of relief because she was ok. When she came into the guild like that I was scared because she wad bleeding in different places and then she fainted, but now I see that she is ok. We then started to talk and I noticed Lucy going stiff and her eyes changing colour from Brown to silver, I was confused and I looked at gramps and saw he was confused to so I shrugged and waited for her to snap out of it but after 5 minutes my patients snapped and shot some lightning at her. Before it could hit her her eyes turned Brown again and she jumped in time to avoid getting hit. When she was about to hit me gramps interviend nd told both of us to calm down and then he asked Lucy to tell us what happened and I added for her to tell us why her eyes changed colours. When she was telling us what w happens our eyes almost popped out of our heads when she told us about her injuries, when she finished we were staring at her like she had grown a second head and I thought _just how strong are you _I then asked how she was healed and she just answers me that she's a quick healer and she says that like it's the most obvious thing in the world. When we continued to stare at her I could tell she was getting annoyed so she asked us if we wanted to see why her eyes changed colours and when gramps answers calmly I rolled my eye's because I could smell the excitement coming off him, Lucy told us we would have to go outside and so we left the office with Lucy leading.

(End p.o.v)

...

Hay everyone just letting you know that after my next update I will tell you what sin Lucy will be in my new story so keep voting and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

_thoughts_

'talking'

**silver's thoughts**

When Lucy walked out of the office with master and laxus the guild went quite and the thunder God tribe, Gray, Mira and lisanna ran over to Lucy and bloomed her no one could see the pain she had in her eyes. She then whispered something to them and they all ran outside while Lucy's eyes flashed gold, the people who saw this they were confused because they never saw that before. They then snapped out of their thoughts when they saw Lucy walk outside and they all follow curious about what is going to happen and then they saw Lucy whisper to her friends.

(Luna's p.o.v)

I was sitting with sting (who is my mate) and rouge when I suddenly got a message from live _'it's time to tell the rest of your guild good luck sister' _and with that I felt Lucy cut off the connection between us I then sights and noticed I was on my back on the guild's floor with everyone looking at me, i groaned and took stings hand that he offers me and he pulled me up. I then looked over at rouge and saw that his eyes were a bright red and he then smirked making everyone confused because rouge smirking is not something he does often first I fall off my seat and my eye's flash a gold colour (like my sister's) and then rogues eyes turn bright red and he smirks. Before master could say anything I shouted 'ok people come outside and I will show you what that was all about ' I then walked outside and stood in the middle of the training field and warned then to stay back and a minute later people could hear my bones break and I could feel my muscles and ligaments stretching and a few minutes later I stood there in my wolf form. In this form I had black fur with white streaks and I had midnight blue eye's, I just sat in between sting and rogue and tilted my head while the boys were smirking at their reactions. I quickly told Lucy I was coming down tomorrow then I changed back and requiped into some black jeans with a red top with a blue jacket and explained to my guild and why I had to keep it a secret. I was actually looking forward to seeing Lucy tomorrow I just hope we don't get attacked like we usually do when we are together cause that was the main reason we split.

(Lucy's p.o.v)

When I was finished talking to luna I walked outside and saw freed putting up a rune barrier just incase something happens. When I was in the middle of the training field I turned around and waited for Luna to start the change 'all right people step back and just watch ' and with that I felt the change starting and I started to scream because it is sore ad he'll having your bones break and your muscles and ligaments stretching, a few minutes later it wad finished and I stood in my wolf form. In this form I had pure white fur with black steaks and if you looked in my eye's you would see that they are pure silver. I just stood there and watched there jaws drop and to me it was pretty funny but erza and natsu took the cake cause they fainted and after a minute I got a message from Luna '_hay Lulu we are coming down tomorrow so be ready.' 'Alright see you then'_ when my eye's turned back to the silver I instantly met the eye's of Gray 's I was shocked that he managed to get past the rune barrier because the only one who could get past it is my oh that makes a lot of sense. I quickly changed back and requiped into some black skinny jeans with combat boots on and a red shirt with black letters that said **watch out I bite** and a blue Jean jacket I wanted to know if he knows how he got past the barrier so I asked 'how'd you get past the barrier' he was just about to reply but before he could I was tackled by two blue and two white blurred they blurred turned out to be Levi Wendy Mira and lisanna. I let out a grunt of pain because I still had a little wound on my back but I knew Wendy would heal me if it reopens I was then bombarded with questions mainly from Levi I quickly put my hand up nd told her I would explain everything tomorrow I then got up but with Wendy clinging to my neck and walked off.

(Gray 's p.o.v)

Once I knew Lucy was awake I was relieved when she walked outside I wad confused so I followed wanting to know what was wrong I was so deep in thought that I didn't come out until I heard Lucy screening, my head d snapped up to look at her and I saw her on her hand and knees screening and just as I was about to snap she stopped but what really surprised me was the wolf in her place I walked over to her and before and saw s he hadn't noticed me but when she did she was shocked as she quickly changed back a .nd requiped into a new outfit she then asked me how I got past the barrier and I firing because I didn't see a barrier when I walked over to her but before I could answer she was tackled by the girls and she put her hand up to silence her and she then said she was tired but as she was getting up I noticed a pained expression on her face and knew she was still hurt but before I could say anything she had walked off and I noticed her hips swaying more. Yep it's official I am in love with luck Lucy heartfillia.

**hay everyone just letting you know that the votes are now closed and the sin Lucy will be is...Pride - the wolf**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's p.o.v

When I got home I swung Wendy off my back and smiled softly as I heard her laugh, I put her on the couch and went into the kitchen to make something to eat for us all. Once we finished I told Wendy to go and have a shower and while she was in the shower I got Virgo to bring me some pj's for her. She came out in a blue towel and I handed her her pj's which consists of a dark blue shirt and white shorts I then went in to the shower and 10 minutes later I walked out in a silver top with black shorts. I looked over at Wendy and Carla and saw them asleep so I picked Wendy up and put her in bed while I climbed in after her and Wendy immediately curled up at my side because of the warmth I was producing, Carla then curled up on the pillow between our heads and fell asleep and I soon followed.

**Next day at guild**

when I arrived at the guild with Wendy on my back I said hello and went to the bar to order Wendy some food. I sat Wendy on a stool and orders 2 plates of pancakes from Mira and 5 minutes later they were set in frount of us Wendy squealed and quickly eat the pancakes, when she finished I gave her my plate and told her to eat since she is still growing I just orders a smoothie. I could feel the guild watching me but I didn't care they can just wait until Luna gets hear. An hour later the doors open and Luna, sting and rogue walked in. Everyone went quiet and started to whisper about the 3 sabers and what they were doing at fairy tale but no one expected for me to go up and hug them. I hugged my sister gave sting our usual greeting (Blondie, bee boy) and gave rouge our usual hand shake I then stood beside Luna and watched as everyone look between me and Luna I mean come on we are twins but I'm older by a few minutes we immediately start laughing at them because it is just so funny after a few minutes of laughing I calm down and say to my guild 'ok story Time' and thus beginning my long tale and Luna adding in bits that I missed. Once I was done I looked at Luna and saw her wearing a white top with black letters saying ' I'm not crazy you are ' with a picture of a rabbit in a straight jacket on, blue skinny jeans and ankle boots and to complete the look a blue denim jacket. Luna then turned to me and said ' Lucy are you ok ' but before I could answer I collapsed while grabbing my neck.

(Luna's p.o.v)

When I asked Lucy if she was ok she turned round to give me an answer but suddenly collapsed I noticed that she put her hand on her neck and gently removed it and gasped at what I saw. Lucy had a health moon that was surrounded by ice, I thought to myself this is the Mark a wolf gets when they find their mate. One of the mages quickly ran over and dropped to the ground next to Lucy I noticed he didn't have a shirt on but shrugged I ignored the growl that came from sting and looked at him. He had my sister's head on his lap and I could tell that this was Lucy's mate because he holds a deep love for her 'don't worry she will be fine I think she is talking to silver.' I said I saw him breath a sigh of relief when I said that 'sorry I'm Gray'

'Nice to meet you Gray I can tell you and I are going to get along well' I said and we spent the next 5 minutes talking and I found out that Gray was an ice mage the next thing we know Lucy groaned indicating that she was waking up and so when she finally opened her eyes she started blushing and that made me smirk. Yep defiantly mate's. (End p.o.v)

(Gary's p.o.v)

When e sabers arrived we were all wondering what they were doing hear but when Lucy approached them I was confused even more when she hugged and greets them I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Lucy laugh and smiled softly because she Disney laugh any more. She then told us everything after she had calmed down and I found out Luna was Lucy's twin sister. When e n the explanation was over Luna asked Lucy something she collapsed grabbing her neck and I suddenly felt my neck burn so I put my hand to it and cooled it down. I then ran to Lucy and put her head on my lap I asked Luna if she was alright and she smiled at me and told me she was fine, when I looked down at Lucy I felt her eyes on me but didn't give any indication that I was uncomfortable 5 minutes later we heard Lucy groan and we saw her eyes open and she immediately start to blush but I just gave her a soft chuckle.

(Lucy's p.o.v)

When I collapsed I found my spirit in my mind staring at silver.

'Alright silver what's going I'm

**well my dear we have found our mate.** she said grinning at me showing all her sharp teeth I started bouncing up and down

Really who is it' I said excited

**it's the ice mage Gray fullbuster.** she said with a grin as I started to blush and a soft smile on my face because I always had a crush on Gray and I always suspected of him being my mate since I first saw him. 'Ok silver thanks for telling me' as I said that I slowly woke up grinning in the process and when I opened my eyes I started to blush because I saw Graylooking down at me and chuckling as well I quickly scrambled off and looked over at Luna and saw her smirking so I tackled her and started to tickle her for a good five minutes and then I stopped and smirked at her she glared but couldn't help smiling. I helped her up and looked at everyone and saw that they were all staring at us so I just waved my hand at them and turned to Gray and asked 'can we talk later ' I asked a little nervously and when he, nodded I sighed because I knew this wouldn't be an easy talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**hay guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a while and I have a reason. I have chucked the notebook I was using away by mistake so I have no notes on what I was going to do next so I am putting this story on hitas as of now so I can figure out what I am going to do next. Again sorry.**


End file.
